dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian James Corlett
|birthplace = Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada |family = Sandra Corlett (spouse) Phillip Corlett (son) Claire Corlett (daughter) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Producer Author |areas_active = Vancouver Los Angeles |active = 1984-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Ian James Corlett |agent = Atlas Talent Agency}}Ian James Corlett (born August 29, 1962) is a Canadian voice actor, producer, and author. He has worked for BLT Productions and Ocean Productions among others, and is the creator of Studio B Productions' animated series Being Ian and Yvon of the Yukon. One of his most notable, yet brief starring voice roles was Goku in FUNimation/Saban's initial English dub of Dragon Ball Z from the mid-to-late 1990s. Career In addition to programming some drum tracks and helping with some computer sequences on Queensrÿche's album Operation: Mindcrime, and also selling the band some music gear in the 1980s, Corlett also lent his voice to several animated series produced/dubbed in Canada. His other notable voice roles included the title character of the Mega Man TV show, Cheetor in Beast Wars: Transformers, Glitch-Bob in ReBoot, and Andy Larkin in What's with Andy?. Corlett has also lent his voice to less known DIC Entertainment shows such as Super Duper Sumos and Sonic Underground. He also voiced Mr. Cramp in The Cramp Twins. In Salty's Lighthouse, he played Ten Cents, Otis, Zeebee, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank, Eddie, and the Lighthouse Clock. Corlett lives in Vancouver with his wife and two children, Philip and Claire Corlett. They have done voice work for two different animated series, Dinosaur Train and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, respectively. Corlett is also revealed to have a house in Palm Springs, California whenever he and his family go to escape the drip and drizzle of the west coast of Canada. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Heroes on Hot Wheels'' (1990) - Frank Valiant *''Salty's Lighthouse'' (1997-1998) - Ten Cents, Otis, Zebee, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank, Eddie *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - James (ep. 18), Soldier (ep. 18), Radio Voice (ep. 18), Pool Boy #2 (ep. 18) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Mr. Jumbo, Mr. Wobblyman, Additional Voices (US Dub) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) - Roley, Mr. Bently (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Master Roshi (eps. 7-8), Sherman Priest (ep. 4), Monster Carrot (ep. 9) (BLT Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Goku (eps. 1-49), Master Roshi (eps. 1-46), Cui, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Jusenkyo Guide (eps. 1-71), Dr. Tofu Ono (eps. 2-81), Mikado Sanzenin, Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Cat Mask (ep. 4), Furinkan High Student (ep. 4), Bamboo Pole Salesman (ep. 6), Undead Samurai (ep. 9) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Goku, Master Roshi (Saban/Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Mikado Sanzenin Writer *Dragon Ball (BLT Dub) *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (BLT Dub) *Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Dub; Season 2) Trivia *According to Corlett, in an interview with Christopher Niosi, he stopped doing much dubbing work due to it paying very poorly. **All the same, he also states he wished that the casting team for the (currently unreleased) Ocean Dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai would have contacted him about reprising Goku, as he would've at least considered it.Being Ian James Corlett - Kirblog 10/10/17 *Due to their similar vocal tones, Peter Kelamis has replaced Corlett in two different dubbing roles; Goku in Dragon Ball Z (before the Ocean Dub was cancelled), and Shuishi Tataki in Key the Metal Idol. References External Links *Ian James Corlett at the Internet Movie Database *Ian James Corlett at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Voice Actors for Azur Studios